Stolen Voice
by septsunny
Summary: "Kurapika... Know this. I would do anything, ANYTHING to exterminate the Spiders... Even become one." " ..." Kurapika cried out.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Voice Chapter 1

YOU are the main caharacter. The parenthesies are for you, because there are both female and male readers.  
I own nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

You live in a pretty normal household, not to rich, not too poor. It was a normal life, except your family had 2 heirlooms. You didn't exact know what it was, except it was a few pieces of sheet music and an instrument.

One day, you went to sleep in your cozy bed.

* * *

(Your POV)  
It was like everyday. I was only in 6th grade, so I went to school, come home, sleep, and the cycle went on. Except for that day.

There was nothing wrong that day, except you sometimes felt people watching me. And when I looked back, the presence was very far. But it was still a normal day. I went home, did homework, ate dinner, then went to sleep, just like any other day. It was probably midnight. Suddenly, I felt a big presence entering the house. Even though it was small, I could feel that there were quite a few people. I quietly went inside your closet, fearing their presence. Then, a man started talking.

"Seriously Danchou, it was very hard to break the nen barrier. It was also weird how the kid felt us following (him/her). (She/he) was quite a weird kid." It was a young man's voice, cheery and playful. "I almost got caught with Nobugana and Machi."  
"I see. I could only assume that the child has a natrual talent for nen. Well, that tribe is famous for its good hearing and ability to move as fast as sound." I heared a deep voice, except that he didn't sound so old. So he is a leader? I felt my father waking up. So did my mother. And maybe my brother. I heard my father quietly taking out the heirlooms and planning to do something. It was a violin, I realized, with it's soft, hollow sound. Something of wood. 'I wonder where that came from' I thought.

Then something was moving up the stairs. I crossed my fingers and hoped that my parents and everyone would be safe. My father was planning to play the moment they would burst into the door. I could hear it's silent motion and my father's gulping. My mother was planning something too. I closed my ears, prepared to listen to some high pitched noise. I never saw my father touching a violin. Only I did in my family, but it might not be. The deep voice of the leader boomed, "Go Spiders." My father burst outside the door and started playing his violin. But mothing happened. My father then realized something. "You theives! What! Earplugs?!" A crunch was heard, followed by a slicing of a sword. A scream was also ringing. More slashes and more screaming and more laughter. Then silence. The leader saide something about me and my brother. 'So they are coming to get me and my brother now?!' Fear was prominent on my face and I shivered. I could hear people banging their bodies on the door and the door giving away. Another slash and the top of my closet was gone. "Oh. It's that kid Danchou!" A samuri looking guy peered in and saw me. I heard another scream. My brother... I climbed out of the closet myself and faced the theives. "So, little (boy/girl). Do you know where the Dark Sonatas are?" A man with black, raven hair was asking. 'The leader...' I eyed the violin on the ground. Then a man with no eyebrows was pointing at the violin and asking, "Hey Danchou. Isn't this that instrument?"

The leader looked at it and grinned. "Yes, it is." He picked it up and started examining it. He wasn't that far. Pretty close actually. As soon as I saw my father's blood on it, my hands and throat were burning. I pounced and surprised the leader by aruptly grabbing the violin and it's bow. But instead, it wasn't a violin, but became a bow and arrow. I grabbed the arrow and held it in a fighting position. "I'll kill you bastards!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My hands were changing from white, pale flesh to black and white notes and I could see smoke on them for some reason. The leader just smirked and taunted. "Do you think you can do anything? Even your father couldn't do a single thing. What do you think you'll be able to do?" I hated that voice. It's deep, cool voice. It was it that gave the order to kill everyone in my family. "I'll exterminate it. I'll exterminate that voice of yours!" I lunged and my arrow made a shallow cut on his neck. The leader was shocked. I could see it.

* * *

(Kuroro's POV)  
I taunted the (boy/girl), knowing that he will trigger his/her anger. (His/her) hands, yes, and (his/her) throat was worth billions. They turned his/her hands black and white with musical notes, changing every second, whether they are alive or not. If you play what is written, the most amazing sound would come out. Very rare, like the Scarlet Eyes. Beautiful indead. I eyed it like an adimirer. Then the (boy/girl) said something. Something about my voice and cutting it. Then a cut on my throat. A shallow one, but if I wasn't expecring it a little bit, he would have definitely cut my vocal cords.

* * *

(Your POV)  
I cut it! I think... Wait. It isn't deep enough. I felt killing intent, lots of them. Then something slit my throat. I felt it and there was blood. The leader kept his eyes on me and was holding a knife. No, a pen. Then I choked. "Don't worry. I got it handled. Anyways, it was only a very shallow cut." The leader said, still looking at me. "You bastards! I'll kill you! I won't leave you alive!" Then, I realized something. "My...voice.."

The leader looked at me with wide eyes.

* * *

(Kuroro's POV)  
I'm sure I cut (his/her) vocal cords. But why could she/he speak? And with...

* * *

(Your POV)  
I can't believe it. My voice. I can hear that my voice is cracked and I can still feel the blood dripping. I dropped to the ground and held my neck. My eyes were filled with tears and I couldn't stop them.

* * *

Then, a person that had short blond hair came to the room quickly and exclaimed, "It's Ging and some of the 12 Zodiacs!" Every head snapped towards him and the mood became tense. "We need to leave soon Danchou!" I don't know who this 'Ging' is, but I was glad. I felt like puking and passing out. The leader looked at me and told me, "Next time, little (boy/girl), I will not stop and think about killing you. Or maybe, you can join the Ryodan. Until then." He got out a book from nowhere and all the people disapeared. Now, I slumped down with my hands clutching my bow and arrow and just silently cried. The front door slammed open and someone yelled "_!" My father's name. Maybe it was Ging. I don't know. I just wish someone could come and comfort me. I just want to see my family. But now I can't... Because of them. A man quickly climbed up the stairs and burst into my room. He probably saw me laying down on the ground. "Damn. Did the Ryodan kill everyone?!" I heard himbaang his hand to the wall. I croaked out, "Mr. Ging..." The man's eyes, more than likely Ging, turned to me and lifted me. "Are you okay?!" he saw my neck and it's cut as well as my mark. "How can you still talk?!" "I- I have..." Ging's eyes grew wide at my words. He quickly fook me downstairs and gave me to a lady that looked like a chipmunk. Haha. I wish I can laugh right now. Except I don't have the strength. I looked at Ging and asked. "Mr. Ging, are you powerful?" He nodded. "Then, could I ask you to traij me so that I can fight them next time?" His eyes grew wide at that and nodded. Everyone else in the room had wide eyes because I can speak and what I had now. They were going to take me somewhere now. "Wait! I need to get the violin and the sheet music!" They got it for me and I could see their eyes widening at the song's title and how the violin was. I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Just so you know, if you say that my OC is bad, you are criticizing yourself 'cuz you are the main character. Hope it was good though.

Thanks for reading! Review on the way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Voice Chapter 2

* * *

(After 5 years)  
(Your POV)  
I was laying on the grassy hills. It passed 5 years. Ging-san already left 3 years ago. When he left, he gave me one of his hats and left me at one of the Hunter buildings. I was lonely, but I didn't cry anymore. My tears ran out. I trained everyday. I once saw this clown looking person and he scared the living hell out of me with his smirk. I got so scared by his killing intent so I almost ran away, but I just slowly walked backwards. I even saw his face pretty much looking at me, but he didn't chase after me or anything. Thank goodness. I couldn't sleep for a week after that.

When one of the 12 Zodiacs came by my room one day, she asked if I finally wanted to take the Hunter Exam. I was nervous still. I didn't want to meet them yet, not when I wasn't strong enough. Still, I wrote yes on my board because I had a major goal in my life. To kill the Phantom Troupe and it's leader. The one who took away my voice.

I was waiting for the ship to go to Dole and saw a little boy with a fishing rod. 'He looks familiar.' I thought. But I didn't want to get up so I just layed down where I was. I had to climb over a mountain for 2 weeks to reach this harbor. Some hunters said that Ging-san told them that I needed to climb it myself. I fell almost to my deaty a couple of times. And there were animals coming after me. And bears stole my food. Pretty scary. Ging-san was the best— yet worst teacher anyone could have. He just walked out during my classes, saying that a ruin was waiting for him. Not a good teacher. Finally, a boat arrived, so I picked myself up and walked to the ship. I would like to smile when I think of that, my my facial ecpression always stayed blank.

It looked like the ship that took me to Whale Island. Thank goodness I did't have to swim to here. I would've died midway. I shivered at the thought. At least Ging-san wasn't that mean.

"I'm so hungry..." when I walked to the deck. Then I collapsed on the deck because of malnutrion. Not a good thing.

* * *

(Gon's POV)  
Finally I could take the Hunter Exam! Then I could find Ging! Then, I saw someone muttering, "I'm so hungry..." and then collasping. I jumped to (him/her) and frantically trying to give a piece of bread. (He/she) looked like (he/she) hadn't eaten in a while. People were laughing at (him/her), telling me not to help (him/her), but as soon as (he/she) ate the bread, (she/he) came to life. Quite scary. (He/she) wrote on a board that (he/she) had, "Thank you! Those nasty bears stole my food provisions a while ago!" and collapsed again. Weird.

* * *

(Your POV)  
I woke up inside somewhere. I felt it swaying, so I realized that it was a ship. Someone gave me a piece of bread earlier. Someone then yelled, "You're awake now! Great!" Oh yeah. I was going to the Hunter Exam. I looked at the boy and got out my writing board. 'Thank you' it said. The boy looked at it confusedly, but said, "You're welcome!" Then, a man in a business suit walked pass and said,  
"Oh, so that (boy/girl) is a mute?" I glared at him, but turned back to my blank face after a few seconds. "Well at least you can look thankful when you say—no write 'Thank you.' I looked at the man again and just ignored him soon afterwards. I wrote to the boy, 'My name is _. What is yours?' He smiled and replied,  
"It's Gon! Gon Freeces!" My eyes wided a tiny bit. So he was Ging-san's son. No wonder he looked like someone I know. 'Nice to meet you' Then the man in the suit got fed up and yelled,  
"You're ignoring me brat?!" I ignored him again and looked at the person behind him, telling the man to calm down.  
"Hello. my name is Kurapika. Nice to meet you. And this is Leorio." 'Hello Kurapika-san. Hello Leorio. When they read that, Leorio got fed up and yelled,  
"It's Leorio-SAN! put honrifics! I just wrote back,  
'Because how you're acring is not of what an adult will do. Yell at a teenager? You're the one that is rude.'  
"I am still a teen!" Leorio yelled. I dropped my pen and board and looked at him with my blank expression.  
"Seriously?!" Gon and Kurapika yelled. I sighed and got out of the hamrock. 'So... What's going on?' "We're waiting to go to Dole Island!" Gon said in a happy voice. We're gonna reach there in a few hours! 'That's great.' I put a smiley face next to my words. "Hey _, why don't you smile?" Gon looked at me with curious eyes. 'Because my life is not happy at all.' The guys looked at me with pitying eyes. I hated those eyes. I got them everyday before when I didn't have a scarf to hide my scar at my throat. 'Don't pity me.' I scribbled down quickly. "O-okay."

* * *

I hated it. I hated my life. I hated myself. Most of all, I hated my voice. It was probably a curse. I hated to live, so I was going to get rid of it soon, but not until I kill all the Ryodan. So I can't die yet.

Then, I heard a speaker. "We are going to enter a turbulence zone two times more violent than the last one. The ones that fear for their lives can take rescue boats to the nearby island." Everybody except for Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and me scrambled out to the lifeboats. The captain came over and said, "Finally, you're the last three? Your names?"  
"My name is Kurapika."  
"I'm Gon."  
"I am called Leorio."

The captain looked at us and asked,"Why do want to be Hunters? Answer!"  
"I want to know what my father's work is like!" Should've known Gon's Leorio thought differently.  
"Hey, don't answer."  
"Why not?"  
"It's for honor. Don't you have any team spirit?" 'Like you are giving any at all.' I wrote it and show it to Leorio.  
"What are you saying, you brat?!" I ignored him.  
"I agree with this guy."  
"Hey. How old are you? Weren't you told to respect your elders?"  
"I don't really want to speak honestly to people that I have just met. My reason is personal."  
"Well... I see. If that case, you must get off my ship as soon as possible."  
"Wha—"  
"Can't you see? The Hunter Exam started already." Kurapika thought hard for a few seconds before starting to say,  
"I... am the only survivor of the Kuruta clan. The reason I want to become a hunter is because I want to capture the Genei Ryodan. My eyes snapped up. The... Ryodan.  
"So you just want to become a Hunter just for that?"  
"That, Leorio, is the stupidest question I've been evr asked. I need the information and access to certain places that your little neurons missed." I quickly tapped Kurapika's shoulder. 'The Spiders?' Then, Kurapika's eyes grew wide and started to turn a little red. "Do you know them?!" I shook my head yes. 'They are the ones that took my voice and I am planning revenge too.' "What do you mean?" I pulled down my scarf that was covering my scar. 'The leader did this, except he couldn't go any further because someone strong saved me.' "Kurpika looked at me with conforting eyes and said, "I see, so that's why you can't speak."  
"What about you Leorio?" The captain asked, while smoking on his pipe.  
"Well, MONEY! With money, you can buy anything you want. A great house, a classy car, the best alcohol..."  
"Unfortunately, manners can't be bought, Leorio." Leorio turned to look at Kurpika and said, "That's the third time. Follow me to the deck. Let's spill a little 'noble' blood of the Kuruta Clan or something."  
Kurapika's eyes became red and gritted out,"Take back what you said, Leorio."  
"Leorio-san."  
"Eh?! I'm not finished! Don't you want to pass the exam?"  
Gon looked at them and replied, "Just let them fight. To make friends, you have to know what they hate. Mito-san said that." then he went out to the deck.  
The captain looked at me and said,"(Boy/girl), how are you still alive?" My eyes snapped open.

* * *

(Captain's POV)  
As soon as I saw that scar on (his/her) neck, I knew that (he/she) shouldn't be alive by now. I have lots of experience. Then when I asked that question, (he/she) looked at me with wide eyes. then back down to the floor. "I..." My eyes snapped open. (He/she) could talk? That's impossible! And (his/her) voice! "I was telling the truth about the Ryodan. They did take my voice." (He/she) got out a violin case. "This is what saved me. And what cursed me. My voice. This is the voice of Kuroro Lucifer, the Ryodan's leader." My eyes were looking at (him/her). "I said that I'll exterminate his voice, but when I cut his neck a little with this arrow, he sut my neck with a pen and I later found out that my voice has stolen a part of Kuroro's voice. And that only part of my voice is there. So I have like 2 voices at the same time." I noticed that the whole time that (his/her) wasn't changing at all when she was talking. Not even greiving about it. I asked," Why are yoy not crying or greiving when you are saying this?" He/ she was putting his/her bow and arrow away now that magically turned back into a violin and a bow. "Because my tears ran out tyat day and because I already greived too much on that day that I promised myself to play the Dark Sonata to all the Troupe members. But I need to become a hunter so I could find out their faces. I only know four faces, but six names. The leader, a samuri called Nobugana, a person with no eyebrows, Phinks, a person that always has a phone, Shalnark, and two names, Machi and I heard a very quiet voice somewhere saying Feitan." I wondered why she was telling me this. "If you're wondering why I am telling you, it's because I know that you are a professional hunter that is friends with Ging. He explained you to me once. You see a lot of people, so please tell me if you hear anything aboit them." I nodded. Hmmm... Ging. Haven't seen him for some time. Isn't that the little boy's father?  
"I see. Thank you for telling me this _."  
"My pleasure." (he/she) replied in (his/her) blank look.  
"Captain!" a crew member barged in. "The storm!"  
We hurried outside.

* * *

(Your POV)  
We hurried outside and saw Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio saving a crewmate. Very nice of them. The captain next to me smiled and announced that ge would take us to the nearest testing place. We got off, got advice from the captain, and headed for the big tree. We met an old lady that gave us a quiz and we passed thanks to Kurapika. Thank goodness. Quizzes aren't my cup of tea. Then we met some new people that were actually rat-foxes. Gon actually said that they were cool. They were scary for me. Then they helped us out and took us to a restaurant that led to the testing site.

* * *

(At the 1st testing site)  
"We're here!" "We did it!" I felt like smiling, but my face didn't let me. Suddenly, a guy greeted us who was named Tompa and said that he was a veteren. He introduced us to some people and finally, this person named Hisoka. My blood ran cold when I saw him. It wasn't exactly what he did to this other person's arms, but because I saw him before. And he was theone who gave me nightmares. He said that he'll explain everthing that we needed. Then, my ears picked up somerhing like that Tompa was the one that you should trust the least and that he was the breaker of the 'new'. I heard it but ignored it for a moment. He gave us each a can of juice. I stared at it, nodded, which ment thank you for me and walked away.

I could hear Tompa asking why I wasn't speaking to him or anything and the other guys explaining. He had a look of false pity. I started to hate Tompa. I don't need anyone's pity and would be more thankful if they didn't show any emotion to me at all.

I opened the canned drink and tried to sip it when someone bumped into me. I turned back slowly. It was nen. I could feel it when I bumped into him. When I looked, it was Hisoka. My eyes grew wide and in that moment because Igot scared. I let go of my Zetsu form accidently then. 'Damn! He could feel my nen for a moment!' I skidded back and Hisoka just followed me. His eyes grew wide and looked at me. Then, I muttered, "You, you're that person from before." Then his eyes grew wide and looked at me. "Dan..chou?" As soon as I heard those words, I went and tried to kick him away, but he caught my leg and threw it down. He was a Spider!  
"Ringo-chan, could I ask why you have the same voice as Danchou?" he whispered so softly that if I didn't have good hearing, I would've missed it.  
I knew it! He was a spider! I glared full force at him. My eyes started to hurt because I didn't glare like this to anybody for the last 5 years! That glare I gave Leorio was nothing compared to this!

My hands and throat were starting to smoke. Hisoka saw it to. I had gloves on and a scarf, but it couldn't conceal the smoke. People looking at the fight could see it too.  
"Oh! Ringo-chan has smoke coming out if (his/her) neck!" Of course I can see that, Spider! But I was still scared. What if I wasn't good enough yet? I saw Hisoka coming at me. I gulped and prepared myself, except a voice saved me. Well, a loud noise, then a man said that the exam will start and he started jogging. I started jogging too, well, fast walking, away from Hisoka.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review on the way out! Please also leave constructive criticizm, not, "Your story sucks" 'cuz then I don't know what you didn't like and I hope you can say what I should fix!


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen Voice Chapter 3

Sorry about writing about music so music so much in this chapter. I love classical as well as instrumental and all kinds of music. I play 4 instruments currently and I love music.

**Thank you SpadePirates4Eva-san for betaing my horrible grammar.**

* * *

(Gon's POV)  
You know, I think I have heard his/her voice when (he/she) said,"I'm so hungry." Maybe I'm wrong.

* * *

(Your POV)  
I was running now, up the stairs. Almost right behind the Examener. Satoruz-san. I could still feel Hisoka's nen. And this person with pins. They scare me.

We then crossed over a marsh and when I finally thought I lost him, Hisoka was almost breathing behind my neck, laughing. I sprinted to Satoruz-san's nen afterwards.

When we reached the end, I was one of the few people that came first. Luckily, Hisoka went to somewhere else and I could see now that he was lugging Leorio on his back right now. I army crawled to Leorio and put a ice pack on his swollen cheek. Then, Kurapika came over.  
"_! Thank you!"  
'No problem.' I scribbled onto my board to Kurapika. Then, he asked,  
"Anyways, where were you?" I shivered at the thought.  
'I was running away from Hisoka. He gives me the creeps.' Kuapika looked at me and smiled in an understanding way. Then Gon and Killua came over.  
"Hey Kurapika, Leorio, _!" Gon yelled to us as he was running towards us. "You're all here!"  
I was glad they all passed.

I felt something coming and I looked at the building behind us opening to show two people, a women and a very big man. They introduced themselves and sent us out to cook pork. I haven't hunted in a while.

I was walking around the forest when I heard Gon shouting out the boar's weakness. I facepalmed inside. I only got out my bow from my violin case, which I got it strong and sharpened by nen and cut the nearest boar.

People stared at me as I was lugging the boar to the cooking place. I wasn't afraid of killing, unlike some people. I wonder if Kurapika will hesitate to kill or hesitate afterwards after he killed a Troupe member. Not very good. Ging-san didn't tell me not to kill, nor say to kill. He implied that it was my choice. I deeply regret it now though. I became too heartless when I did sometimes. But I blame the Spider.

I finished cooking the boar and handed it to the big man, who said that it was okay. Not that it tasted so bad, but was the same taste as every other examinees. Then the women told us, "Sushi!"

...sushi?

I later found out that it was something about fish and rice. I don't really know how to cook rice well...  
Then Hanzo ruined it by presenting a cool and actually sushi-looking sushi, which the Examiner, Mechi, said that it wasn't that good. I sighed and knew that it would be over soon because everyone rushed to make it. And I was right. After a few minutes, she said that she was full and everyone was disqualified.  
"WHAT!" almost everybody yelled out at once. I was just dumbfounded. So we all just failed? Someone yelled,  
"Look up!" and when I did, President Netero jumped out of the sky. I looked and looked away, trying to avoid him. But he knew I was there.

He fixed the problem and let us tour around the airship. I avoided President Netero and tried to arrive at Trick Tower silently, except he waved at me, yelling,  
"_! How've you been?" I turned away, pretending not to hear him. I wanted to shout,  
"Be quiet, old man! I don't want others to find out my affilations with you!" but he just came over and gave me a slap on the back, which hurt crazily, and quietly handed me a slip of paper. I raised my eyebrows at him. Just a little. He smiled and told me that he hasn't seen me in while and should have a drink with him sometime. I kicked his shin, writing on my board that I can't drink yet. Stupid old geezer.

He went away after bugging me all the way to a room and slammed the door on him and went to sleep, not reading the paper yet, though gaurding it with nen, just in case anyone saw me recieving it from the president. Probably no one has except for nen users and Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and maybe Leorio. I'm not sure. Then, I heard some giggling somewhere and it was Hisoka's. It came from outside the room. I crouched to the corner of the room and slept only a little bit because of Hisoka's laughter. I couldn't really go outside either.

We arrived at the top of Trick Tower. Then Gon was saying that a person tried to climb down to the bottom and got eaten. Pretty horrible way to die.

I was communicating with Gon and Killua and they said while crouching down that people were decreasing one by one. I stood up quickly as I sensed something and people were decreasing one by one by trap doors. And it wouldn't open again. I stepped back a few paces and fell down.

Luckily, when I reached the ground, I reached the ground just fine and didn't tumble or anything. Then, I was shivering. It wasn't cold, but when I saw behind me, there was Hisoka, the cause of my shivers. I quickly dismantled my violin case to take out my violin to start playing it if he got to close.  
"My my~ that's a very interesting weapon. I can see nen rolling off from it~." My eye twitched as he approached me. "So~ Ringo-chan~" I retorted sharply,  
"I am not an apple so don't call me that."  
"So I was right~ you have the same voice as Danchou." His face closed up on me. "But why is it that you have two voices that say the same thing at once? And a little (boy/girl) like you isn't suited for that kind of voice~" I tried to give him a punch on the cheek which he caught easily. "Now now, we can't get out of here unless 3 more people come, and we certainly can't escape here until all 5 people wear their watches." He smile as he held up a watch that had a X and an O on it. Luckily, in the next ten seconds, three more people came and we could get out. As soon as we stepped outside after choosing if we should go out or not, Hisoka cut everyone up rwith his nen-enforced cards. "You don't mind ther being less people, no?" he gave his maniac smile and we started our way. Silence was heard all throughout avoiding traps and choosing O or X. We somehow always picked the same letter.

He started to finally talk to me. "So, what was in the note that the president gave to you?" I realized that I haven't read it either. I took it out and almost shoved it into Hisoka's face because of his creepy voice. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"So you need a nen doctor? For what?" I snapped out of my annoyence and quickly looked at the note.

"None of of business, you creepy clown. It's not like you are going to help me with this kinds of stuff after the Hunter Exam." He gave me a look from the side of his eye and stared.

"But what if I do help you and you accompany me until then?" I stared at him blankly. I have never thought of that possibility. I looked around for hidden cameras and I soon spotted 3 and quickly broke their screens. I got out my board and wrote down,  
'Now, there should be no talking, but just writing. The president probably restricted the cameras watching us, but we're never too sure. Also, there are probably bugs.' Hisoka just nodded and wrote down,  
'Well Ringo-chan,' my head started to hurt because of his weird nicknames that he gave. 'As you can see, I am in the Phantom Troupe, but I am only in it so I can fight the Danchou.' He licked his lips. 'I'll help you if you help me.' I nodded and completely destroyed the board's wood by braking it into tiny pieces and burning it with the note from the president.

Hisoka mearly grinned at what I did. We started to march forward when a man that had clothes that looked like a bear came out.

"Hisoka! I'm not here to judge you this year, but to get revenge for last year when you gave me all these scars!" His face certainly showed scars that looked like slash marks. So it was probably the guy that got Hisoka disqualified last year... The man got out two curved daggers and started to swing them.

"Is that all you can do after an year?" Hisoka didn't even spare a glance when the man got out two more and started to swing them all around. Then he swung it and Hisoka caught it without even looking at it, then started to swing it around with more proficiency than the man. "It certainly is hard to handle." The man looked with huge eyes that looked unbelievable. Then Hisoka through it at the man and perfectly beheaded him. Hisoka glanced at the head and walked away. I didn't feel like seeing it and also walked away, feeling emotionless. Hisoka looked at me with a curious eye but just walked away.

"Hisoka #44 is the first to reach the bottom floor. _ #406 is the second to reach the floor. Record, 6 hours and 21 minutes"(Pick your number except for the ones that are already chosen by canon characters) We looked at each other once and laid down on the ground. Hisoka was playing with his cards for a while and when he built a full card tower, he looked at me and asked,

"What does your violin do? I am curious about the nen that it is emmitting."

I glanced over and Hisoka and got out another board and started to write, 'Since people will probably not come for another 10 hours or so, I will play for you.' I stood up and opened my violin case, putting together the shoulder rest and tuning it. I wrote down again,'My violin's songs mostly involve my emotions, but since I don't have much emotion any more, I can play just about anything except for songs written about love.' He smiled and motioned me to carry on. As I put the bow on the violin, it said by itself,

"Serenade, Swan Song. By Franz Schubert"  
A piano started to play and there were illusions of a lake and a moonlight field. The fires quietly died and started to slowly dance to the song. As Hisoka was examining the new atmosphere, I started my violin. As soon as I played, I knew that Hisoka's eyes couldn't leave me because of the music. It was flowing gracefully and sorrow and peace clashed. I could feel the tension in my body as well as Hisoka's relaxed figure. Soon after, the music ended and an applause was heard. I looked over to Hisoka and was smiling while clapping.

"So you are a manipulator..."  
I wrote back, 'All music nen people are. As long as I play the violin, I can bend people to my will. And allow me to do other things that I shouldn't tell you right now.' He nodded and we went back to our own things. I was writing music.

One person came 5 minutes later I finished. I could tell that Hisoka and the new person knew each other by their looks on their faces.

It was actually 25 hours later that people started to slowly come inside to the room. Much more time than we expected.

There was only 3 minutes left. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio won't give up, but I was worried. Then, they arrived. At first, you could only see Killua, Gon and Kurapika , but Leorio and Tompa weren't far behind. I waved to them when they came up to me.  
Gon was happy that everyone was there, but I could see that Killua was pretty mad that I wasn't with them during the time in the tower.  
'Sorry. I got stuck with Hisoka,' I wrote. Tompa looked incredulous that I survived with the clown but I ignored him and finished the last pieces of the music I was working on. I was very proud of it despite the passive look on my face. Then, Tompa probably got irked and tried to rip the music. I got REALLY mad and punched him so hard that he got knocked out before he crashed into the opposite wall. And passed that wall and hit another wall behind that one. No one messes with my personal music and gets away with it. Luckily, the music was enforced with nen, so it didn't even get a crease. I plopped down again and started playing the music in my head until Leorio came and slapped me on the back and I saw other examinees except for few people extremely scared.

Then a man came out and introduced himself, saying that he was Lippo. We only have two tests left. Only two more left to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen Voice Chapter 4

**I would like to thank SpadePirates4Eva-san for being an awesome beta that someone really needs. **

Monochrome means black and white. I think...

* * *

We picked lots and I got number 246. Hmm... I think it was Ponzu or something. Well, I will only take it if she is nearby.

* * *

(Gon's POV)  
I drew #44. Hisoka. Hisoka went to the forest first, then _. I hope (he/she) will pass this part of the Exam. As I went in, I was pondering on how I should go about getting Hisoka's tag. I was fishing and I really wished that I would know when a person will attack exactly. I practised with dummies and I got every target. Except Hisoka moves... Then after a day, I realized that I can know exactly when Hisoka will move- right when he attacks! I practised about 7000 times and I went to look for Hisoka. I got rid of my presence and found him not too much far away. I was waiting for the perfect time.

"Come out. I know you're there." Hisoka's voice called out to the bushes.

How does he know where I am?! Still, I didn't come out because I knew that it was dangerous. Suddenly, I saw someone standing up and he was only a few paces away. He swung his spear and it almost cut my hair. Eeep. He started attacking Hisoka, but Hisoka wasn't even attacking back. Then, I found out why.

"You're already hurt a lot, no?"

And soon, a dozen needles few were thrown towards the man's face. My eyes widened in horror. Hisoka just glanced at the new man and smiled.

"So you're the one that hurt him?"

"I accidentally let him go."

"Stop lying. You just don't care of your target when they get wounded enough."

"That's true." and the man started to take out the pins in his face. His face got distorted and started to turn into a man in his twenties. My eyes widened and my heart was beating.

"Hey. Who's there?" He looked at me, or maybe a little past me. Something fell out of the sky and in front of me. It was _.

"How did you find me?" _ looked at the pin-man. I was wondering that too. Wait. _ can talk?! That doesn't make sense! The black, long haired man was looking sideways at _.

"Oh. I always thought that you were mute because you never talk and you use that board of yours. Anyway, I knew that someone was there, but their Zetsu was perfect, so I knew that you were there." _ looked at him untrustingly but came closer to shake his hand.

" _."

"Illumi." then the person called Illumi was reaching towards _'s forehead and _ backed away quickly. _'s eyes darked.

"Don't you dare." and _ went away. Illumi looked at Hisoka and he asked,

"Isn't that HIS voice?" Illumi looked at Hisoka in bewilderment.

"Yes, it is." Hisoka grinned and his evil smirk could be seen. "(He/she) is my new unripe fruit. As well as a few other boys." Hisoka licked his lips.

Illumi gave Hisoka a number and Hisoka gave Illumi the one that the dead man had.

Then, Illumi started to dig a hole and said to Hisoka, "Well, I am going to sleep until next week. Wake me up then." and Illumi went in and closed up the hole and probably slept.

Hisoka stood up and started to walk. Then, he spotted something and I realized that he found Kurapika and Leorio. I ran silently as I followed Hisoka.

When Hisoka met with Kurapika and Leorio, they were surprised but got ready to fight. Hisoka was ready to pounce at them, but a board—_'s board flew down and Hisoka caught it. Hisoka smirked at what was written and through it at the nearby trees. The force of the throw was so hard that when it collided with the tree, it completely shattered the tree and shattered the board. We all got shocked at that. Then Hisoka just nonchalantly said,

"Fine, I got it, but I get to have a wish." Hisoka lifted his arms in a shrugging motion while saying that. It looked like he was saying that to the wind.

Still, Hisoka eyed Kurapika and Leorio. Kurapika was sweating a little and thinking what to do. If only I can help them! But Kurapika and Leorio got away by giving Hisoka a number which he accepted.

"Not the number I need, but still good enough."

I sighed in relief that Kurapika and Leorio escaped, but I realized that my chances to get Hisoka's number decreased in half. I need to get it the next time he hunts!

Then, I felt it, the killing aura. It came from Hisoka and I jumped back, knowing that it was really dangerous to get close.

Hisoka spotted his next prey and ran like a madman to him. The man with a sword jumped in fear and got ready to strike. I readied my fishing rod and pinpointed the target. As soon as Hisoka slashed the man's throat, I whirled back the fishing rod with Hisoka's number that I caught. I caught it!

Hisoka looked to where I am at. The man's neck was bleeding badly and I knew that he was dead. I ran away. But something stopped me. I fell down as a man approached me and took the number plates. No!

"7000 times. That's how many times that I could've taken your tag from you. And that's how many times you've practised your swing. That's a good move." and he went.

Hisoka came up to me with that man's head. So Hisoka killed him. He threw my number plate as well as his plate.

"I don't need it. He was my target, you see." He walked away. I stood up, holding up the number.

"I don't want it either. Keep it for yourself."

"I don't want to." Then, Hisoka came up to me and punched my face. Hard. "When you pay me back for that punch, you can give it back to me."  
The only thing I remember before blacking out that a person came up to me. I think it was _.

Stolen Voice chapter 4 P2

* * *

(Your POV)  
When I saw Kurapika and Leorio getting hunted by Hisoka, I panicked. I don't know why. I probably became friends with them during the Exam. Not good at all. If I make friends, I will have more things that tie me to this world. The first one is Ging-san.

But still, I dropped one of my boards in front of Hisoka that he easily caught and he destroyed it. It said on the board, 'I'll give you anything you want so don't touch 'T touch them.' Hisoka probably smirked at the thought of me having friends, but I just let it go. But even though I said not to touch them, I was such a hypocrite, not saving Gon the second the man with the curly hair like a clown attacked Gon. Seriously, what a close person I am. I want to just be free of any burdens. I shouldn't make buddies, but something just draws me close to them. Probably just some loneliness. Hisoka probably knows that I don't have and don't make any friends. But why after 5 years?

Hisoka then just let Kurapika and Leorio go after they left a number plate. Kurapika interests me. The Genei Ryodan went after him too. Well, his tribe actually. But I needed to find my number quickly so I just left.

One of my other abilities. Arrow pointing. I put my nen into my arrow and it spins toward who or what I need. It's quite funny actually. I only have 1 arrow in total. And when I shoot it or lose it, it comes back the next second. A great way to conserve. Haha. But a great way to save time from reaching to my back and from running out of arrows. I don't know what will happen when it brakes though. I won't take any chances though.

When I put some nen into the arrow, it pointed to the direction Kurapika and Leorio went. I went quickly under my Zetsu and I also saw Gon with them. Thank goodness. Gon's alright after I took out the poison from his body. They were going to go inside a cave. Hmm. Leorio went in first and after a few minutes, he yelled, "Kurapika! Gon! Don't come in here! Snakes!" I snapped up and let go of my Zetsu. Kurapika and Gon looked shocked but quickly headed in the cave when they saw me going in quickly.

We stopped when we saw Leorio on the ground and two other people. One was Ponzu and the other was a man in a turban. I knew tyat he was dead right when I saw him. I quickly looked at Leorio and looked at his wounds. Bite marks. From a snake. We all looked towards Ponzu and she explained what was going on. That we can't get out. I don't have time to stall and wait till next year for my license. I want to just get it over with! I need to hunt the Spiders! I stood up and dusted my clothes. I wrote on my borard that I will get us out. Everyone was confused. I quickly opened up my violin case and tuned it quietly. I don't want snakes to bite me, even though it won't affect me much. Trained paid off. Especially when dealing with poisonous animals.

Three pairs of eyes looked confused and when the violin sang out,

"Monochrome's Manipulation, By _ _.

I started to play. It was truly manipulative. The snakes all slithered out and I signaled Gon to take out the medicine. Then, the song changed.

"Monochrome's anger, By _ _. The snakes squirmed in pain.

Everyone looked shocked and scared. After a few minutes, the snakes died.

'Let's go.'

I got the name plate of the snake man and threw it to Ponzu. We headed out with Leorio on our backs.

When we stepped outside, I played the violij that was still in my hand.

"Monochrome's Temptation, By _ _. "

Ponzu went to sleep. And bees that were on her hat. Bees. That is kind of dangerous. I got stung too many times in forests.

I looked toward Gon and Kurapika who were confused why I put Ponzu to sleep.

'I can't just let her number plate slip out of my hand, no?'

"But Leorio got Ponzu's number at the lottery, can you give it to him?" Kurapika asked very curtiously.

Now I looked confused. I showed them my number that I got during the lottery. 246. I have Ponzu's lottery number.

Gon just looked like he realized something. His eyes were wide open and he pointed towards me.

"Oh yeah! _! You can talk, right?!"

I stared straight into Gon's eyes. I felt that my aura flinging left and right. Gon and Kurapika could feel it too.

"How did you know? Only Hisoka and Illumi knows."

Gon and Kurapika backed away, scared or shooken by my pouring killing intent.

I sighed and just closed my eyes. I calmed down. I didn't want Hisoka to jump in suddenly from my nen.

"So how did you find out?"

Gon gulped and replied,

"I heard you talk with Hisoka and Illumi. When I was trying to get Hisoka's name plate."

I sighed inwardly at my stupidness. But my head turned to face them quickly.

"Ponzu's number. I have her number. Why does Leorio have it?" Then, I stopped and clenched my fist, crinking the plastic number plate.

The president. He did this. I took off Ponzu's number plate and threw it towards Kurapika, who caught it with ease.

"Give it to Leorio when he wakes up. I'm quitting this Exam." Gon and Kurapika looked at me with wide eyes. "You can have mine too. I don't need it. Have it just in case." I threw another plate and Gon caught it.

"But _, how can you talk? That scar you showed us, it's real, isn't it?" I looked back at Gon and looked with sorrowful eyes. But still with my blank face.

"It is. And this is my voice, except I have another person's voice at the same time. And that is the leader of the Genei Ryodan."

Kurapika's eyes bulged and showed red.

"Maybe I'll tell you my story next time. But I should go back to the finishing point right now. I also need to meet Hisoka. Bye." I waved goodbye and disappeared.

I reached the finishing point in 10 minutes, meeting Lippo-san who was confused.

"Why'd you come back a day before? It won't end until tomorrow."

I tossed him one of my boards.  
'I quit. Make me an appointment with the president please.'

So, Lippo-san didn't know of the double number tag. Too bad. I would get some knowledge from him, even forcefully if I have to. I wouldn't get disqualified anyway. I disqualified myself. Oh, maybe I should've just attacked Lippo-san actually; that would also disqualify me. But I didn't want to right now. I was super pissed at President Netero. I'm waiting what seems like forever. Well, I hope Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua manage to pass. They deserve to. Finally, after waiting some time, which Beans-san said later that it was only 15 minutes, Beans-san came to fetch me to meet the president. I arrived to his office and sat down in front of him.

I crossed my legs and put together my hands.  
"So, why in the WORLD did you do this, stupid old geezer? The Hunter Association doesn't make mistakes."

"Because someone didn't want you to pass the Exam." President Netero looked serious.

"So one person, just one person asked you to fail me. And that is?"

"You know who. It's obviously Ging."

I put down my fist on the president's desk hard. The things surrounding me and the office was turning black and white. My eyes turned dark.

"So because he asked you, you're not letting me pass? What DID I come here for then anyway?! Ging-san shouldn't prod too much about my life. He's the one who trained me to fight the Spiders anyway!"

President Netero stayed calm, pretending not to see the change in colour of the whole room. The colours were now seeping out of the room now.

"_. Stay calm. The only reason that we are complying to Ging's request is because we KNOW what you would do after you pass the Exam. We KNOW that you are going to go with Hisoka to secretly join the Genei Ryodan and destroy it from the inside. Are you willing to put the tattoo of the Spiders on yourself?! You are also the last of your tribe!"

"Why the in the name of KAMI should I care about my clan?! They were evil anyway! Also, if it means that I can kill all the Spiders, YES! I would put a Spider's tattoo on myself!"

My hands and neck were smoking. I didn't want to talk. This voice. Curse it. I was shaking in anger. I don't need ANYONE to protect me. Whether I will do or not, it's my choice! Ging-san shouldn't worry about me! He's the one who made me strong enough to fight them! I hate to be pulled back. I just hate it. I don't plan to die without exterminating the Genei Ryodan. My whole body was becoming a mix of black and white musical notes. I could hear the notes ringing in anger. Then something was injected to me and I fell down.

* * *

I woke up. It was white and black. Monochrome. I loved that colour. So beautiful, yet so... lonely. I stood up from where I was laying down. I looked around, seeing extensive grounds of black and white. But I soon saw another colour. I walked towards it, my eyes not being able to focus. I walked for a few minutes until I properly saw what—no, who it was. It was Kuroro Lucifer. I was shocked and scared at first. Then I felt anger, blood lust. I pounced, ready to kill him. Then I really woke up.

I was in a bed, with many different colors surrounding me. I was in a garden, with many different types of flowers. I observed each one, not knowing what to do and to go. Then, from nowhere, a door appears and Beans-san stepped into the garden.

"Have you calmed down?" I did. I just felt like I was in peace, not feeling contempt or anger.

"Just tired now." I didn't have any belongings with me, so I couldn't find my board. "Where's all my stuff?" I looked towards Beans-san and he took a case behind his back. It looked awfully familiar. Oh, it's my violin case. Except... It's all black and white now. I don't know how. "What happened to my violin?!" I looked at Beans-san incredulously and he just meekly laughed. He opened it and all the contents inside were also black and white. "Ohhh..."

I shut up quickly and took out one of my boards.

'How much time has passed?'

"Three days. The last test has been set up."

Oh, so three days—THREE DAYS! What! I slept that long without eating?! But I ignored it, realizing this is the Hunter Association.

'So, who passed?'

Beans-san smiled and told me everyone who passed and the how the last exam will work out like. I felt happy, content talking, well, writing, to a person freely. Wait, is Beans-san even a person? A human being?!

I let that go out of my head and thanked Beans-san for his kindness and walked out. But before I left, Beans-san gave me a necklace. It had a flower preserved in it in a crystal diamond. I looked at Beans-san, clearly asking what this is for.  
He smiled and explained that it was a flower to calm myself that he made himself. The sides of my lips turned up a little bit. I said, "Thank you."

Beans-san is one of my most favorite hunters. He is one of the ones that I show my real expressions usually. But still, I always have a blank face. I looked around again and realized that the place was filled with the same flower that Beans-san preserved for me. So this is his room probably. I thanked Beans-san and stepped out of the bed.

As I was stepping out, Beans-san called out to me and told me to go left and cheer for my friends. Friends... Am I even considered one?

I kept on walking, knowing most of the place, except I didn't really know where the fighting room was. But I luckily came into the arena.

* * *

(Kurapika's POV)  
Hey... It's _. How and why is (he/she) still here? Examinees have to go home after they are disqualified or if they fail, right? But it wasn't fair that _ was disqualified. (He/she) got the wrong number. And realized something and got (himself/herself) disqualified. Well, Gon and Hanzo will fight soon. Then also, Hisoka and my fight will not come far after.

With Gon's naïveness, he just greeted _ happily, not really thinking about HOW (he/she) is still here.

"_! How are you! We haven't seen each other for a few days? How are you still here?"

(He/she) just looked at Gon, looked down to her board, and scribbled something down.

'I live here.'

My face frowned, not understanding (him/her).

'Someone called Ging-san brought me here to live after my family was murdered.'

I looked at _ in an understanding way. I got help from just very helpful people along my travels. But I was mostly on the streets.

"Hehe. That's nice. That Ging-san you mentioned, he has the same name as my father."

'Yes, because he is your father.'

Time momentarily stopped. Eh? Um... What did _ say again?

"WHAT!" Gon, Leorio and Killua shouted at the same time. I only had a big shock etched on my face.

"Where is he now?!"  
"How do you know him?!"  
"What happened to him now?"

_ was bombared with questions. I was pretty much filled with the same questions too.

'One at a time. And so first, I don't know where he is now, he left 3 years ago, he is my nen master, a type of special power, and I don't know what happened to him now. Not that I care much. He's strong.'

That shut everyone up for a moment. People were looking at the commotion and Hisoka spotted us.

"Ah~ Ringo-chan! I was wondering where you are!" He looked at _.

'I quit. I don't want to take the Exam. Maybe never again too.'

(He/she) wrote that down and threw it to Hisoka. Hisoka caught it and he raised his eyebrows.

"So the deal's off then or something?"

_'s eyes snapped towards Hisoka, practically crying out 'NO!'

Hisoka understood very well and left alone soon afterwards.

A man came, announcing that the match between Gon and Hanzo will start. I wanted to watch, but _ left me a note, well, a board that said,

'If you want, follow me. If you want to watch Gon's match, that's fine too, but I want to talk to you about something. Destroy this after you're done reading it.'

I was pondering what to do, but followed _ after seeing (him/her) walking outside the doors. I apologized to my friends and followed _ out.

_ was walking in a way that would've made someone think that it was their 1000th time being here, which is probably true, in fact. We stopped at a door which a sign said, "Infirmary."

I was confused of why we were here. _ just went inside, ignoring my questioning glance. We went inside and it was empty.

When we went inside and closed the door, _ finally spoke.

"Welcome to my room."

My face was showing signs of shock and confusion.

"Just kidding. It's just a shortcut to my room."

Okay, so _ does have a sense of humor. A little bit.

(He/she) went up to the third infirmary bed and lifted the bed to the side. There was a staircase leading upstairs and we climbed up.

_'s room was simple. Plain. The only interesting thing was a balcony. (He/she) got me a chair and sat opposite from me.

"So Kurapika, I bet you have tons of questions. I have many for you too."

Of course I did!

"The Genei Ryodan. What had they done to you?" I asked.

_ crossed (his/her) legs and put (his/her) hands together.

"Lots. First, there was killing my family. Then, there was trying to steal my families's heirlooms. Finally, there was Kuroro Lucifer."

(His/her) face grew dark as she mentioned that name.

"Kuroro... Lucifer?"

Who is that?

"The leader of the Ryodan."

Now my face grew dark. My eyes were burning. The Spiders...

"My wound is not fake you know." I looked to _.  
"It was given by the Spider's Danchou himself."

_ looked lost in thought for a moment before snapping back into reality.

"Well first, I was 12 and they were stalking my family, to steal my violin here and the Dark Sonata."

Dark Sonata?

"What is that?"

_ looked at me and explained. All it's secrets that (he/she) found out and experimented too.

"I am telling you this, because I am planning to kill the Spiders by playing this piece to them."

"What! No! Won't you die by that?!" I exclaimed very loudly.

"I don't care, as long as I exterminate them. So, where were we, oh yes. So, the Ryodan mostly came together and they attacked our house one night. My parents couldn't do anything since they had on special types of earplugs that only made them here what they need to, and they repelled my father's violin music.

I could here their sickening deaths Kurapika! Do you know how frightening, how much it was killing me, many times over?!"

I could see _ braking under the pressure of explaining everything to me. So, I wasn't the only one, except I didn't see their deaths personally, but buried each and everyone's body.

"They were going to kill me last, since they knew that I was the weakest, I presume. A samurai looking person cut off the top half of the closet I was hiding in and found me. I came out myself willingly, determined to not die in a confined place.

They were going to take my father's violin, which was actually one of the heirlooms and I got really angry and made a grab for it. I got it safely and it suddenly changed into a bow and arrow."

_ tool out (his/her) violin and it changed into a bow and arrow.

"This only happens when I am excited, or feeling emotional, but mostly when I am angry. So, the leader was amused with me and was smiling and talking to me at the same time.

His voice... It's horrible, it makes me suffocate a little when I am talking. Do you hear it? How carefree, how nonchalantly it sounds, even though MY voice is getting broken every second more? I'm afraid, I'm angry at this voice. I want to rip it off, prepared to die, but I don't want to die yet, not when Spiders are roaming free.

Ah, and I got angry, I got mad at his voice. It rung in my head, my ears, and didn't leave. I said I will exterminate it, so I lunged out and my arrow cut his neck a bit. I was mad at being able to do only that much. But, he got a pen, and just... Well, I guess you can tell.

It was... Sad really, to get my throat cut completely would've killed me, but it didn't. I and the Spiders that were there found out about what happened to my voice.

Ironic, no?

Then Ging-san came with a few other people and saved me."

I kept on looking at _ when (he/she) was talking and I noticed something.

"_, why don't you cry, nor change your expression, even a bit, when you are explaining this to me?"

_ looked up at me and just replied quietly,

"My tears ran out. And the world, no, nothing is interesting anymore. Nothing makes you really sad after crying and grieving over the same thing so much. You'll realize that if you see from my perspective."

"_... Don't hide your anger, your sorrow. Just... Let it go."

"I don't feel anything any more. I just told you that."

"I know that that's not true! You ARE suffering inside, no? Just cry _. Just some more tears will not make anything change."

"Exactly. It won't change that my family is gone. Yours too, Kurapika."

"_! What is stopping you! Why aren't you happy, sad, nor angry?!"

"I am usually more angry."

"Is it wrong to cry? Wrong to grieve? Why won't you! You feel it's pain, don't you?!"

There was water in _'s eyes.

"Kurapika... I.. I do feel it. I feel myself and my pain, but I just have to live like this. I want to live how you are living right now. Still happy and not lonely.

I don't want to live like this. Hunting someone and just dying. My life before they came... It was the most normal life ANYONE could live.

I don't want to die. AT ALL. I want to live, die happily. But I can't. Because I have a goal in my life...

Kurapika. Promise me something."

I nodded.

"Promise me that you won't live like me, die like how I will die, prepared to die just to get revenge. You have friends. Close ones. I don't need friends. They would just get hurt."

I was angry. Angry at _.

"I am your friend! Gon, Leorio, and Killua are your friends! What about Ging-san and everyone that knew you for a long time! How would they feel?!"

"Nothing. I'm not important anyway. Only a brat that was the child of an important Hunter that passed away. Also one of the last... Never mind. I was always alone anyway. Don't try to change it Kurapika! You'll only get hurt by me!"

Suddenly, the air turned cold and suffocating. Something was wrong. The white walls were twisting and black was prominent on it. As well as on my clothes. What's going on?! Then, _ just passed out.

(Your POV)  
So... When Beans-san said "calm" me, it's putting me to sleep?


End file.
